


Defying Choices

by justadarksoul



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Defying Gravity - Freeform, F/F, it gets kinda gay, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadarksoul/pseuds/justadarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Galinda decided to go with Elphaba during defying gravity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Choices

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so_

She does have a good point…

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

She can’t be serious right now. Can she?

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

You never lost me.

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

No it doesn’t Elphie!  

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye._

This isn’t goodbye Elphie.

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

I don’t want to pull you down.

_Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could_

_do, together._

Oh my Oz.

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

We already are you mean green thing!

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

Yes, you and I

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

They won’t bring us down.

 _“Well? Are you coming?”_ She says as her brown eyes look into mine. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. She takes one of her hands off the broom and finds my hand. Her fingers intertwine with mine as she continues looking into my eyes with a pleading look. I squeeze her hand and take a deep breath before I answer her.

Yes Elphaba, I am coming” I say quietly. Her eyes widen at my answer. I see her mouth creep into a large grin.

“Are you sure my sweets?” She asks after the initial shock has worn off. I quickly lean in and place my lips on hers. I feel her body stiffen as my lips meet hers. Her body finally relaxes into the kiss as my hands reach to her jaw.  I pull away, breathing heavily as a smile creeps onto both of our faces.

“Does that answer your question Elphie” I say. Her head leans back as a deep laugh escapes her mouth.

“She’s in here!” We hear a man say just outside the door.

“Get on” Elphie quickly says as she gets on the broom herself.  I wrap my arms around her as we start hovering over the ground. Before I know it we are flying over Oz with the shouts of the hunters behind us. After about ten minutes of not talking I can’t take it anymore.

“Elphie I think I am in love with you.” I say. The broom quickly starts to plummet to the ground. “Elphaba!” I scream as the broom steadies right before we were about to smash into the ground. We lower to the ground and she quickly gets off and stands with her back towards me.

“You can’t love me Glinda. No one could love me.” She says as her voice trembles. Hearing this breaks my heart.

“Elphaba, I do love you though. That’s why I came with you.” I say as I take a step closer. Suddenly she turns around and stairs at me.

“No you can’t. You are lying.” She says as tears begin falling from her eyes. I have never seen her cry before. I quickly wrap her up in my embrace as we kneel to the ground. I feel her body shake as the sobs escapes her body. I let her cry until there are no tears left in her body. Slowly I lift her chin up so her eyes meet mine.

“Elphie, I do love you. I know what I feel about you, and I know that I am in love with you.” I say with a small smile. I see the corners of her mouth turn into a small smile. Slowly she leans in and I feel her lips press agents mine.

“Glinda, I am in love with you too.” She says between kisses. I smile as those words escape her mouth. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck as she rubs my back.

“Stay with me Elphie.” I say slowly agents her neck.

“I will my sweets. I promise” She says with a small smile. “I will stay forever.”


End file.
